Inside the Shadows: The Haunted Mansion
by Chernobog
Summary: UPDATED!UPDATED! CHAPTER 5 IS UP! This time, enter Leota. Pete's new psychological Hell.
1. Orlandos welcome

It was just three of us, squeezed into dad's tiny Toyota. We sat just like a sandwich. Kyle at the far left was the bread. Jessica in the middle was the meat, and condiments. As for me on the far right, I was just another piece of bread. It was a quiet, smooth, straight, and long ride. I felt like a tall and dangerous killer in the shadows of the woods was quietly stalking me at night.  
I'm Pete. I was 12 at the time this story was taking place in my life. Back then, I was short. My face was barely colored. My hair was a very dirty blonde. Everyone thought I was always depressed, because of my sorrowful look under my eyes.  
My sister was 16. Beautiful, but quiet, and to herself. Her name was Felicia. Her skin was a light peach, and hair that shined like sunshine it self. Her hair was always combed down like spaghetti.  
My little brothers' name was Kyle. He got his name from his hyper behavior. He was like a small version of psychotic, and me, but crazier, heck, he was 5.  
Dad looked nothing like any of us. He was much taller. He wore round glasses with gold trim. He had a very smooth and round face. He was 35, and was almost bald on the top of his head with small strips of brown hair covering the top. He was a bank manager at the local bank, back in Virginia.  
After mom died a few years ago, we all had a chunk of our hearts buried with her, deep underground. If it wasn't coincidence enough she made her will a few months before her death. She left us her ancestral mansion that we never visited, and we were to live the rest of our lives there.  
I was afraid I was going to get lost, Kyle was afraid we were going to have big parties, and Felicia was afraid of pretty much anything new to her. Dad tried to make us think positive about moving from and old life to another, but I couldn't hide my feelings. No matter how much I wanted to.  
  
The house was in a small town called Orlando. It was a small spot in Florida. Our mansion was smack dab in the center of it. I wasn't use to all this flat land, unlike Virginia, which every 5 ft was a hill. We kept going on a flat strip of road in front of us.  
  
It was an hour before we reached Orlando. Once we finally reached it, we were greeted by a welcoming billboard reading:  
  
Welcome to  
  
Orlando!  
The city full of LIFE!  
  
We passed a few hotels entering town. As we continued on, we passed more restaurants, strip malls, shops, and more motels. We drove on winding flat roads. Entering small traffic. Kyle woke from his nap as we hit a bump. He was rubbing his red tired eyes. We passed a few people looking at our car and moving van. Instead of smiles they gave us looks as if they were really pissed off about something. Straight faces and deep eyes were our greet from the people of Orlando.  
  
"Humph! They seem like really friendly people," said Felicia sarcastically.  
"Give em' time." I said. "They'll get better everyday, as long as were here." My tone was the same as Felicia. Was this the great future to look forward to?  
  
We finally stopped in a rocky spot in front of the mansion. "Were here." Dad said. Dad turned off the Toyota, and we followed at the same time. Once I steeped out of the car, I couldn't believe my eyes!  
The Mansion was unlike anything I ever saw. Its style was purely gothic. The center was a tall tower made of orange brick. The rest of the mansion to the left of the tower was tall and triangular toped with what looked like chess pieces lined on the top of the building. The Right had the same pattern except for the far right wing. It was a double toped chimney on a triangular shape. The windows on the side gave the impression of a skull. Then a half-circular glass building was the conservatory. The house was very nicely decorated, but had an uncanny impression over me of darkness.  
My impression totally changed about the mansion. Only then later would I regret my change.  
"Pete," said Felicia, "When you get lost in your own mansion, I'm gonna laugh hard!" she gave a teasing giggle. I didn't know what to say after that. So I just kept my mouth shut. Kyle looked in awe at the Mammoth manor.  
"WOOOOW!" Kyle said." That's a big house Pete!" as we continued we came across a large wrought, Iron Gate. It was held by two, large brick pillars. They both had very gothic plaques on them that read:  
  
Gracey Mansion  
  
I found the engraving very deeply engraved. Dad bumped into me accidentally, while taking out one of his keys and unlocked the pad lock that kept the iron gates shut.  
"Dad," I asked. "Why does this place need a padlock?"  
"Well Pete," He answered, "How would you like it if someone broke into your house and messed it up, just before you got it."  
I pretended that I understood Dad, and I honestly didn't. Who would want to break in to this place if no one lived there? I still kept my mouth shut and decided to leave it as a stupid answer. While dad was struggling, my head started to wander looking at the mansion. As I scanned the mansion, I noticed something staring right at me through the attic window. I didn't get a good chance to see it, because the moment I blinked the figure was gone.  
I just accepted it as a hallucination. I was acting weird after mom did pass away. Now that we were getting the house she willed us, I didn't know what to expect.  
Finally Dad got the padlock open and pulled the chain down. Then we slowly pushed the gate open. We went up the path that led to the front door. It was overgrowing with dead floral and weeds that stretched up to our knees.  
"Once we get everything in," said dad "Were gonna' have to hire some help for this place."  
"I knew I hear you!" said a faint old voice. We turned around swiftly to see the figure behind us. He was an old man. Very skinny and had Erie white hair.  
"I take it that you're the Jacksons. I'm Dick. The caretaker pleased to meet you."  
He gave dad a handshake. "Nice to meet you Dick" said dad. "These are my children. Pe-" "Pete, Felicia, and Kyle." "How did you know?"  
"My wife and I knew your mother well as a teen and child as she grew up here. This mansion I mean. We saw her grow up fast, and well. Only until she left for Virginia, we have thought of her as a daughter. When we heard the news about your wife's passing.we were just as distressed as you were. But we still remember her as she was."  
I couldn't believe how this stranger to us knew mother very well. It must have slipped out of her mind on the will.  
"Well let us not be always in grief. Your wife is gone, but we should still go on with life. Maybe you probaly want to see your new house eh? Well just follow me."  
With those final words we followed Dick. 


	2. Hells eyes

"You'd be surprised by the history this little place's got!" said Dick." This mansion goes back to the oh.say the 17th century."  
"Amazing isn't that kids?" said dad.  
"Oh yeah. Really interesting." Felicia said. She gave a look to let me know she was really exaggerating.  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" said Dick. "You guys have your own cemetery in your front yard." When Dick pointed that graveyard out behind us, I really got a chill down my spine.  
"Are you kidding me?" said Felicia to me. "That is dead creepy."  
"You said it." I said. Only that soon I was to know here joke was too true. Dick went to the door, and took out a large king ring. It had about good 5 or 6 keys hanging off it. He slowly fliped one through one until he said "Aha! Here's the nasty bastard."  
He made an attempt to squeeze the key into the key hole. Soon enough, we had our first problem. It seemed that the hole wouldn't turn. "Damn it!" said Dick under his breath.  
"Do you need Help Dick?" said dad.  
"No. If I can just ugh! Come.on.there!"  
Dick finally unlocked the door. "All right now. Dear Jackson Family, meet your new home!" he opened the door, and there it was! A mammoth forked Grand staircase curved to the second floor. Above was a large balcony that circled the whole hall. The floor was solid marble, and just between the forked grand staircases was a large wooden door that led the rest of the mansion's first floor.  
It was purely gothic. A foreboding, dark, and twisted atmosphere was what this place had on me. The chandelier above us was more than Erie. This place was still creepy, but also too fascinating and memorable to turn your eyes away from.  
"Wow!" said Kyle. "Really Cool!" Those were the grand words exiting a five year olds' lips.  
"This place is a keeper! Isn't it?" said Dick. "You folks are more than lucky to have such a historic house like this to yourselves."  
As I stood there staring at the enormous structure. Dick slammed the door behind us with a THUD!  
"AHHHHH!" it scared the daylights out of Felicia.  
"Sorry!" Dick said. "But you do have to admit; that was a good trick wasn't it."  
Dick was right. Felicia was still breathing hard from that door.  
"Ha Ha! You got scared! Ha ha!" Kyle said as he teased Felicia. Felicia pushed him away as she began to regain reality. She was easily frightened.  
"Now if you'd kindly follow me," said Dick "We now make our way up these damned stairs."  
We followed Dick up the stairs, and came to the balcony. Once I got a closer look, the pillars were wrought iron, and twisted in an artsy manner. The wallpaper was back to back endless rows of symmetrical orchids, colored in a really gay pink. The last half wall on the bottom was solid oak, with elaborate designs on them. The moldings on the top were very line like, and straight. From the pillars I saw the first floor underneath us.  
"As you can see," said Dick. "Master Gracey was very into style, and decoration for his mansion, and his work paid off. Literally."  
"Wait," I said. "So there was a real Master Gracey? The name wasn't just a name pulled off from somewhere?"  
"Nope. Mansions just aren't named. Let's continue shall we." We walked the opposite way behind us and came to a very elaborate entrance. It seemed to lead to a corridor of doors.  
They were very odd looking; The doors. They seemed to have straight modern artistic feels above them, though but with a classical touch. The wallpaper was one of the gayest things I've ever seen in my entire life!  
It was flowers symmetrically against each other on a blue surface.and they didn't even look like flowers.  
"As you can see here, the decoration in this corridor is very modern for its time." Dick said "You can even see the design on the door's woodwork."  
Only soon enough, this tour was getting a little boring. What am I saying? I mean Really boring! But what could I do about it; nothing. And I am not going to bother to give the rest of the tour to you. It would be a waste of your time. So I'll just skip to an hour later.  
After the tour, we had dinner in the ballroom. It felt odd because the table was probably 10 feet long. The falling sun shined an orange glow through the window as particles of dust danced in its rays. We had hot clam chowder for dinner, and some grape juice.  
I felt uncomfortable for some reason. This rich life wasn't something I was use to. But I had to get use to it. Besides this was were I was going to spend the rest of my life.  
"So." said Dad. "how does everyone feel about the new house we've bagged?"  
"I like it very much!" said Kyle.  
I wish we could say the same thing. But I just couldn't find the words.  
"We like it too." Said Felecia. Thankfully she came in time for me. But deep inside, I knew she couldn't bare this place. I couldn't either. But I kept eating and remained silent.  
  
That whole night I couldn't sleep. I had this feeling in my gut that kept me awake. This bedroom I was lying in with Felecia on the bed next to me and Kyle on the other side, was fancy enough, even the nicest bedroom I've ever seen. But somethnig kept me up.  
"Can't sleep?" said Felecia.  
"No." I said  
"I don't know how that always happens with those type of kids. The young ones."  
"What?"  
"Kyle. Look at him." Kyle was just lying there on his bed snoring. "He sleeps Like a Baby."  
"Or a corpse." I lay on my pillow and I wanted to sleep. And I did.  
  
"Wake UP!" said Felecia. She was shaking me violently as she said it.  
  
"What the hell.what time is it?"  
"Who cares what time it is?" said Felecia  
"I DO!"  
"KYLE IS GONE PETE!" that's when I got the full wake-up call. I was so freaked out I jolted up, and saw that Kyle's Bed was empty. I couldn't believe who would do such a thing. But whoever did, they have Kyle.  
"How did you wake up to see he was gone?" I asked.  
"I heard Kyle scream, turned on the light and he's nowhere to be found!" There was only one way to find him. I jolted out of bed to the closet and opened it with great urgency. "What are you doing Pete?" said Felecia. "Well How are we going to find Kyle in our Pajamas."  
  
Before I Knew it we were out side the front door and in the front yard of the mansion. The Darkness of the night sky gave the mansion a very sinister tone but we couldn't worry about that now.  
"Dad is going to kill us if he finds out where out here!" said Felecia.  
"Well I think we shouldn't worry about Dad being pissed about us leaving." I said.  
"Maybe we should just Call the police. They can handle it."  
"The police wont do a thing useful. They don't know Kyle like we do. Did you bring the flashlights?"  
"Yes."  
"Well turn them on. Kyle could be anywhere." We clicked the lights on and started walking from the mansion. "and don't yell his name Felecia."  
"Why? We have to find him."  
"Yelling his name might give his captors a chance to hide because they'll know were looking for him. So we whisper from now on." As we walked from the front door, at the corner of my eye, I saw something slither away from me into the graveyard. I quickly jerked my light to see it, but I saw nothing. Though I knew something was back there. And it had Kyle. "Follow me!"  
"You know where he is?"  
"Sort of" I ran with Felecia stumbling behind me, and jumped into the graveyard. Our lights flashed across the grounds and the tombstones. We kept crushing leaves under us as we ran. I honestly had no idea where we were going, but I still followed my gut. We kept running until I stumbled into a steep hole. I crushed the sticks and dirt under me, and felt like a just thrust against a solid brick wall. Felecia ran to me above.  
"Are you okay Pete?" Felecia said. Her light she shined really blinded me.  
"Jesus Christ Felecia!" I yelled.  
"Sorry. Just needed to see you." She stuck her arm down as I grasped it with all my strength left and pulled myself from the hole. "You okay?"  
"Yeah." Just before I finished my sentence I saw a cloaked figure glowing in a hellish light. Its ghostly whiteness gave more to illumination to its feature. The face though was just darkness, and two glaring eyes not taking their sight off of me. They just glowed vilontley. It behind Felecia shadowed by the darkness.and it had Kyle! I ran toward the figure as fast as I could, but at an inhuman speed, it quickly flew away with Kyle. I saw it fly deeper into the woods, with the leaves fly behind it.  
I kept running toward it as fast as I could but I tripped over a rock again. I quickly stood up and regained my sanity.  
"PETE LOOK OUT!" I turned around and saw the figure. It snarled at me, and struck me in the stomach, grabbed me by the neck, and flew me against a tree. It put Kyle down, and placed him near a tree. Kyle was still asleep. I wanted to get up, but something was holding me back. I was too bruised to notice what it was, but I think it was some force from the figure. Slowly and menacingly it slithered toward me. Slowly it crept into the moonlight. I saw it was breathing heavily. It's eyes raging in a hell swarm of deadly red. It slowly lifted its arms and.  
  
KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!  
  
It vanished in a heartbeat in a poof of mist in about a good second I looked and I saw Dick with his shotgun , his skinny dog barking, and dad next to him.  
"Don't worry Pete!" said Dick. "We're coming." For once in my life, I'm glad that thrill experience was over.for now. 


	3. A helping hand

The police came 30 minutes just after we got Kyle in. They came with an ambulance, as the pediatricians examined him. Kyle was shivering cold. After the examination and a few shot, Kyle was really alive, but still looked like he just came from an igloo. Felecia and I sat next to him. Felecia had her head rested on Kyle, Gently stroking him.  
"Who the hell was that out there?" said Felecia.  
"I don't know." I said. "Probably some psychopath who thinks he can just take children from their homes." I stood up and yawned. As I cracked my neck, Felecia started dripping tears, then sniffling, then really crying.  
"What's wrong." I asked. I had no answer. I walked closer to Felecia and got very close to her. "Felecia. What's wrong?" that wouldn't help get an answer from her. She finally stood up covering her face from me. She turned away as if embarrassed by her weeping. I had to feel sympathy for her. Then she finally turned around and started speaking.  
"You r-remember?" she said.  
"No. What?"  
"Mom said that there would be great things in store for our family. That the future was going to big and bright for all of us. But so far, this house, her passing, this maniac, well call me crazy but I don't think this was moms' idea of a future for us."  
She stuttered while she spoke. I knew she was right all the way. She wiped away the rest of her tears with her cotton robe. The robe smudged her make-up, but she didn't care. It already dripped down her face from the crying. "Come on." I said. "Let's get some sleep."  
With those words we crept into the same bed Kyle was in, turned off the light slept next to Kyle the entire time, not to let go anytime soon.  
  
An echoing chat from the end of the corridor woke me. It was only 5:00, and still dark outside. Felecia was still sleeping and holding on to Kyle. I woke up to trace the talking noise I heard. I had to trace it out of my doorway. I slowly glided across the wooden floor, making not a sound. I came to the balcony above the entry hall and saw the doctor and dad were still awake.  
"This is kid is lucky enough to be alive" said the doctor. "I don't know what did it, but it was like all his energy was sucked out of him."  
"His blood?" asked Dad.  
"His blood's still there and flowing fine. Its just his energy. If you ask me, Id say he lost his god given freewill. His soul."  
Those words sent shivers down my spine. The doctor got up went to the small side table, and took a drink of Brandy. "I don't know what the hell would do such a thing like that," he continued. "but until the tests come back, were all a little mystified." He took one final drink of brandy, and sat down again.  
"Who would have a grudge against us though?" my dad asked.  
"Who ever wants you out," said the doctor. "That's who. People in this town hate this mansion. I'm not very familiar with the details, but it had to do with a murder that happened here.  
"A Murder?"  
"Well not just a murder." The doctor's expression changed. "People say it had to do with the entire Gracey family. They all died in this house in a very horrific way. People say the body of the late Master George Gracey is hidden somewhere within these walls. Of course it's just a legend."  
"Doctor, are you trying to tell me this house is haunted by some dammed spirit who wants my kids."  
"I'm not trying to tell you anything Keith. All I'm trying to tell you is the crazed Shit people will make for some plublicity in this shady town."  
"Yeah. I noticed on the way here. The way they stared at us passing by. Like we were some freak show of nutcases."  
"That's what this town is Keith. That's what this town is. Grace told you nothing of this mansion at all did she?"  
"We just saw it willed to us in her will. I guess she already bought the place, and was waiting until the right time to give it to us. She knew she was dying. But how."  
"She died of Mechosis right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sometimes when the corpuscles try to attack invaders to the body such as cancer, and they can't destroy it. They call the brain. The brain acts in mysterious ways."  
"Well, I still know little of this "Gracey" guy or his dammed body. Especially this history you speak of."  
"There's a lot of things best not said Mr. Jackson. Say if you were to know, you'd be as superstitious as the whole town." The doctor sat back and looked more serious. "These people, in this town are nuts!"  
"Nuts?"  
"Crazy, insane, superstitious stuff. The town is a free walking asylum of Maniacs. Someone wants you gone Mr. Jackson. Gone for good."  
"So are telling me I should leave this town, throw away this mansion, and head for the hills?"  
"I'm not telling you to do nothing Keith. All I want to do is make up your damn mind. Just be careful.  
the doctor walked for his suit case and was headed out the door. I would suggest to avoid too much public at all costs. Ill see you later." With those final words he walked out and closed the door with a thud. Dad stood there with a look I never saw before, he was neither angry, nor sad. It was both.  
"You heard?" he said, obviously addressing me.  
"Was I not suppose to?" I said.  
"Don't worry Pete. Dr. Paulen is the best doctor in this god forsaken town." Dad breathed and took a drink of brandy. "I cant believe it. Already nine hours, and something wrong happens." Dad stood there with total silence. I walked up and went down the stairs. Dad still stood frozen in silence. I came up to him.  
"It's okay Dad. It's not your fault."  
  
The sun was coming up through the window, the dark lit bedroom, became a golden work of art, as light filled the room. It felt as if all the trouble here faded away with the darkness. As if happiness was back. By then, we all forgot Kyle's abduction. Even the Shrouded figure, that attacked me. I was still lying on my bed, I found Kyle snuggled up between. Felecia was sleeping on the bed opposite me. I nudged Kyle.  
"Hey." I whispered. "Wake-up." Slowly he woke, and rubbed his eyes. He snuggled next to me again.  
"I had a Scary Dweam Pete." He said. "There was big skwary person. She was all creepy."  
"What makes you think it was a she?"  
"I dunno. I just think it was. Can not wemember." I sat wondering. Did Kyle actually see the creature's face? Did he really think it was a dream? All for the better I hoped.  
"Come on. Well miss breakfast."  
  
Dad posted a sign on the front gate, saying:  
  
BUTLERS  
  
&  
MAIDS WANTED  
  
WILL PAY WELL  
  
I was awoken when I heard dad on his cell phone. I heard brief mumbling. I followed the mumbling across the cold marble floor. I came to one open door, and peaked through it. I saw dad with his cell phone in hand. I listened closely to the conversation.  
"When can you come in?" dad said. It was a loud cell phone too, so I heard the person on talking from the phone.  
"When are you available?" His voice was dark and sinister. A soft but Erie dark tone was his voice. Almost, uncanny.  
"Uh Tomorrow if that's okay with you sir. What was your name again? Mr..."  
"Lexingham. And my brother Carlos, if that is appropriate for you. He is quite on the ball."  
"The more the merrier I say. Thank you."  
"Bye." With that last word from Lexingham Dad turned off his cell phone.  
"That's one." I said "How many more do you think we can hire Dad?"  
"Whoever is willing to take the job." Dads face turned to worry. "Pete, what did Kyles abductor look like?"  
At that moment I saw myself again in the woods. With that White Cloaked faceless monster. His hellish red eyes glowing, blazing, and burning with anger, and blowing in the wind. Only too soon was I to find myself back in the same foyer with dad.  
"I cant say dad." I lied. "It was too dark." I knew he wouldn't believe the truth.  
"Thanks anyway." Dad said. "But none of you are leaving this house without adult supervision from either me, dick, or the butlers and maids. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Okay. Felecia and Kyle are in the ballroom, helping Dick clean it up. I have to know more about this house."  
"Me, Dick, and Felecia can go to the city library."  
"How far is it?"  
"A few blocks away. We can walk."  
"Alright. Be back for dinner."  
"7:30."  
"Okay." 


	4. Outcasting and Insanity

We found ourselves walking down the hill from the mansion. The clouds were very dark, and menacing. Felecia and I walked down the hill with an uneasy felling.  
"You remember where the Library was Pete?" asked Felecia.  
"Yeah." I said. "I remember seeing it on the way here." As we walked down the hill Felecia had that wondrous look in her eyes. I had to say something.  
"What now?"  
"Do you think that Dr. Paulen will be that much of help?"  
"Why are you asking me? I hardly know the guy  
  
We were now in the town. We walked down the dirty roads where the clouds were a bit lighter but gave no greater comfort. We found the library at the corner. It had a dark gothic sense to it, just like the mansion. Almost like the whole town. The steps were long and hard. The steps we took in seconds turned to hours. It seemed like the library didn't want us getting in. It was trying to keep us out.  
After the awful steps we made to the front doors. When we walked in, a cool blast of air conditioning welcomed us without words, but to our surprise the people weren't as comforting. They just stared at us blankly. They wouldn't stop looking at us.  
Felecia unwittingly waved at them. They just kept staring at us. Slowly we walked forward. Finally they went back to their lives. Whatever we did to make them stare at us were sorry.  
"What the hell just happened?" asked Felecia  
"How should I know. This town is full of freaks." We started to wander around aimlessly for the historical section. The seconds turned to minutes. The minutes turned to hours. The library was acting as if it didn't want us to find something. Something it didn't want us dabbling in.  
After what seemed like hours of looking, we found the historical section. At the desk in the front of the room was a very stern woman. She sat at her computer with her glasses firmly set. We walked up to her desk. It seemed like she ignored us.  
"Ahem!" said Felecia. The woman turned around.  
"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry about that. How may I help you two young children like yourselves."  
"Well," I said. "We're looking for a certain local history section. Mid...1960's I think."  
"What subject."  
"Gracey Manor"  
At that moment she sat frozen with fear and shock at us. She had her eyes open widely with fear. I didn't think of anything else to say.  
"If you don't have anything on that subject, that's fine." I said. "We're not in any rush."  
"No!" she said. "Go! GO AWAY!" she was starting to scare us big time. Felecia slowly piped up.  
"Look, its okay." The woman was getting more violent. She clenched her teeth as she breathed.  
"GET OUT! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE! GO AWAY! GO! GO! GO!" Before she became more hostile we ran outside the building with a tremendous speed not looking behind us. We busted through the door as it slowly shut behind us. We stopped on the corner of the road.  
"What shark swam out of the water and bit her lazy ass out of the ground?" I whispered to Felecia.  
"Like you said Pete: This town is full of Freaks."  
"No offense but that's not going to do us any good."  
"Well it's true!"  
Felecia was right. This town was full of freaks. First the ride, Kyle's abduction, and now shunned out of a public library. I didn't know what to expect now.  
"Lets just go home," said Felecia "It's almost near Dinner."  
"Okay."  
  
We were walking up the hill near the mansion. Though to my surprise, there were a few cars that I never saw there before. A sleek black Buick was pulled up, along with a Green Volxwagon new beetle, and an old looking car I couldn't identify. As I scanned the gate, the Help wanted sign was gone. Then it hit me. We had butlers.  
"Felecia!" I said, "We got our butlers!"  
"Really?" she asked "Finally I get someone else to do my housework! Long live independence!" We stood as we heard a faint rumbling in the distance. Then the clouds were even darker, and then they flashed with insanity upon them. The sound of soft dropping hit the stone driveway as we moved up. Then Water sprayed from the clouds with fury!  
"PETE! HURRY!" Felecia screamed. The storm was getting stronger. We ran to the gates as we pulled them back with their usually dead squeak. We ran into the covered walkway. It was there that we stopped to catch our breath as the abyssal waterfall bounced off the hard fabric covering.  
We swung the doors open as we made our way into the foyer. Felecia behind me slung the door closed. I stood and wiped the rain from my face and hair. Felecia threw her face sideways and shook the water loose, instead the water smacked me.  
"Man! Watch IT!" I yelled.  
"Sorry." Said Felecia laughing with her sly smirk.  
"Tee HEE!" I said.  
  
I found myself entering the ballroom. Dad sat there and greeted us. "Ah Pete, Felecia! You're just in time to meet our new butlers and maids." He led me to the first pair. "Pete, Felecia, Meet Mr. Lexingham, and his brother Carlos."  
I saw them...and I sent a shiver down my spine. Carlos was the first one I saw. His hair was slightly messed up on one side with a large nose. His origin seemed Colombian in a way, and his eyes just seemed like 2 deep black holes. But his brother was the one that sent me the chill.  
He stood tall as he faced me. His hair was neatly done with his hair slipped back. He seemed Spanish but with lighter skin. His eyes glazed at me. His eyes were a foreboding glow of green. His smile was a one such that would shame a clown. His teeth where radiant with white. But eyes were the most terrifying part of him. I saw the madness in his green eyes. Glaring at me, and staring. Green eyes...The Red Eyes I saw. Glaring, Glowing, and showing no mercy.  
"H-how do you do Mr. Lexingham, Carlos." Lexingham firmly shook my hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you young man." His voice was even colder, and darker than on the phone. He was a snake with his voice. An echoing silence after every word he spoke.  
Next was a blonde haired woman who's hair was frizzy ball of yarn that stuck out in all places, and seemed like it just exploded from a bomb. She wore blue eyeliner, and light make-up, that made her look as white as a ghost. She was not as disturbing as Lexingham, but something gave me an uneasy feeling.  
"This is Bridgett." My father said. I went to Bridget and shook her hand. She looked at me with great curiosity.  
"Hello, " She gave a smile...and I actually wasn't scared. I felt comfortable around her, without alarm, which to me seemed odd. I never felt like that before unless I was around mom. Then I was to meet the final new help to our mansion, and he was quite a surprise.  
He looked in a different way, psychotic. Not like Lexingham, it was more like a frantic, Batman Joker insanity. His eyes were wide open with a bright glow in them. He seemed nice, almost like a clown. Dad took me up to him. "And, this is uh...Maynard." Maynard bowed down toward.  
"Pleasure to meet you young man." I smiled back and said hi. Despite the uneasiness that the few gave me, it felt good to feel how I felt. It felt good to not feel alone. Only if there were only 5 keepers of the mansion I knew. 


	5. Questions, Not answers

That's when it hit me. What the heck where 4 butlers doing here? How are we going to pay?

"Oh kids I got a promotion at the bank." Dad said at the dinner table. "Vice President of Orlando Funds!" I spit out my coke all at once creating a mist of flying coke eventually it hitting Kyle. He didn't mind.

_Get a grip Pete. _I told myself. I tried to rethink our visit from start to finish. First; Mom Dies; We get a Big house; Unidentified freak attempts to abduct Kyle; Officially Booted from the county Library; and now living the life of enjoyment. I tried to enjoy myself but even I got suspicious sometimes. No matter how many times I tried to rethink it, it was never clear. The more things I tried to answer, the more questions I was receiving.

"Desert!" said Bridget. "You'll love this special recipe. 'Made it me' self." She placed a silver platter in front of me and dad. Dad removed the top. Freshly baked chocolate cake sat right in front of me. Now things were definitely freaking me out.

"Uh dad, can I be excused?"

I sat in my room trying to figure this entire thing out. The more I lay on the bed, the more I kept thinking. Still it never added up. Out of nowhere dad instantly becomes head of the bank? I just couldn't take it anymore! Then I thought why be so suspicious. I should have been thankful. How many other kids get their own serpents and have their dad bring home more money than they can count? From now I on I just learned to accept it. Things were really looking up for me.

"Back so soon?" Felecia asked. I sat back at my seat.

"Just needed some time to think." I replied Felecia smiled and shook her head.

"You're full of mysteries Pete. Full of 'em" I smiled at Felecia. We ate the cake down to one last piece. It was either Felecia or me that was going to get that piece. In a lost battle of Rock, Paper, Scissors, I lost and she ate that cake like a demon.

"Oh," dad said. "Our last maid is coming in late, she lives all the way in the woods and its quite a drive."

"I thought you said the maids and butlers were living here." When Felecia spoke those words I mentally panicked. I couldn't live in this house with that freak Lexingham and his psychotic brother Carlos. From now on, my bedroom door was to be locked.

"They are" dad said figures. "They'll be living right next to you and Pete." Better make those 2 Padlocks on my door. A bright white light shined through the windows then disappeared, followed by a soft rumble.

"Well" dad said. "She's here."

We walked out the door into the chilly fall night. A shiny black Roles Royce pulled up silently. The lights shut off like blinking eyes. Then I saw Dick in the distance running up with his lantern.

"I terribly sorry Mr. Jackson for being so rude." He said. "I should have met the helpers."

"Don't worry about it Dick" Dad said. "You're not too late. Here comes one now." The shinny door silently opened followed by a woman in a black jacket and black hair in a bun. She wore dark sunglasses and black lipstick. Even her stockings and shoes were black. I almost said aloud "whose funeral are you headed to?" Glad I didn't do it, I'd look like an Idiot. Her high heeled shoes clacked against the stone pathway.

"I apologize for being so late on my arrival." She spoke. Her voice was raspy and sharp. "I live all the way in the woods you know."

"That's perfectly okay ma'am. Better late than never" dad said. The woman smiled.

"I know I haven't perfectly introduced myself." She said. "My name is Leota. I called you earlier."

"Oh yes, I remember. Maybe we can do this somewhere inside where its warmer Ms. Leota?"

"Yes I would like that. Thank you."

There directly wasn't something right about her at all. I knew she meant trouble. I knew it all too well.

"So tell me about yourself Ms.Leota." dad asked.

"Well, I was born in New Orleans. I sereved a master under the name of...Warren. P.W. Warren. After he died I moved to Tampa Bay here in florida. I wanted something tropical for my temporary vacation. Then I moved here in the woods of this dreadful place."

"Well, I guess if you were really good with this warren character, I don't see why you'd let us down. You're in. Welcome to the Jackson Family Ms. Leota."

"Thank you. My pleasure." Many things were wrong here. "Ms. Leota" was no part of the Jackson Family. She would never be. Something was not right here. I knew that something was wrong. I knew it in my gut.


End file.
